Terror's Dance
by Author Demon
Summary: Roxas, 17 year old, moves from Kalm to Twilight Town with his twin brother, Sora, and childhood friends, Kairi and Namine. He thought he was a normal boy...until he meets the Terror Trio. Yaoi AkuRoku, Zemyx, and MarluLarx in later chapters
1. Starting Out

Have you ever thought something of yourself, then find out that nearly all you thought was a joke? I have, but it's nothing too heavy. My name is Roxas. I am the younger of a pair of twins by 15 minutes. My brother's name is Sora, and his best friend's name is Riku.

I'm a transfer student, coming here to Twilight Town from Kalm. Thankfully, Mom didn't decide to move us in the middle of the year. Though, the woman is a little on the crazy side. She, and the mother of a pair of twin girls moved us and the girls here at the same time. Oh dear lord, I thought when I heard. Riku already lives here in Twilight Town, and had visited us (mostly Sora) nearly everyday, so he doesn't need to travel so far to hang with my brother.

"Roxas! Come on!" Mom called from downstairs. "Don't want to be late for your first day!"

I groaned and rolled my eyes, pulling on my white jacket. "No," I muttered, "Wouldn't want that."

"Uh…." I cringed as I looked around. Everyone around here was tall. "This sucks!"

The one kid I had met over the summer who was my age was around 6' 3"! What was his name? I wondered. Dean? David? Daniel? Something that started with a "D". I racked my brain, trying to find the name that matched the boy's face. Goddammit! Now it was going to bug me all day.

Sora had wandered off with Riku and the older of the twin girls, Kairi, long ago, leaving me by myself. "Some brother he is." I mumbled, weaving my way around the crowds of people. One of the faculty members called a student by last name and started to lecture. I tried to figure out what the last name was. It sounded oriental. Wutain or Japanese, maybe?

"Roxas!" Someone called. I whirled as I heard the somewhat high-pitched voice, praying to whatever deities were listening that it wasn't my mother. How embarrassing would that be? Very.

There he was; that boy I had met over the summer, bouncing up to me. He was grinning insanely, green eyes shining in his face like polished emeralds… 'polished emeralds'? I thought, Since when did I become a poet? Sheesh. "Hi..?" I said, unsure of how I should respond, and not daring to guess his name for fear of him being disgusted by me. What can I say? I'm pretty forgetful.

"Hey!" The blonde answered, still grinning. "You forgot my name, hm?"

I jumped. Sheesh, was my forgetfulness shown on my face? I need to practice acting, then. "Uh…"

"Don't worry." He said, smiling a little less stupidly. "My name and my friends' are a little hard to remember. I'm Demyx." He said, pointing at his face.

Okay, I thought, I was close! It does start with a "D"!

"You okay, Ro-kun?" Demyx asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"You look a little lost." He paused and glanced at the cloudless sky. "You're senior, right? Follow me!" Before I had a chance to answer, he grabbed my hand and yanked me through the crowd of giants, (At least, that's what it felt like to me! I'm short!) right to the student who was lectured by the staff member a bit earlier.

My eyes widened. This is where my question from earlier comes in. For the longest time, I though that I like Namine, the younger of the twin girls, and girls in general. But then I had met Demyx, and, as much as I didn't want to admit it, I was slightly attracted to him. Before long, over summer, I found myself checking out other guys.

Back in the present, I stared at the two guys standing in front of me. I gaped. It probably looked like I was trying to catch flies in my mouth.

Demyx grinned again and spoke to the other two high school students. "Guys, this is the kid I was talking about earlier: Roxas." He turned to face me. "Roxas, this is Axel and Zexion." Zexion bowed slightly when the blonde gestured to him. Axel smirked and waved

Zexion was just like me: short. Though it looked like he was shorter than me. Lavender hair fell messily around his head, a good bit of it falling over his right eye. His eyes were a strange mix of purple and gray. It made me uncomfortable; the single eye uncovered peered at me straight into mine… it was almost like he was reading my mind.

I turned my gaze to the tall guy, Axel, and as soon as his eyes met mine, my heart sped up. Axel's eyes were a brighter shade of green, brighter than Demyx's. His hair was a blinding shade of red, almost making me wish I had a remote to turn it down. He was thin, so thin that I thought that he was on the anorexic side. It was the last thing I noticed, but two black, arrow-shaped tattoos graced either cheekbone. He was…

I shook my head. No. I didn't want to admit, even to myself, that I was attracted to other guys. No power on this earth would make me admit it. "Hey, little buddy." A lower voice than my own suddenly spoke. "You a freshman or are you a sophomore?"

I realized it was Axel speaking to me. "I'm a senior." I answered stiffly. Was I really that short? Why?! I pleaded. It's not fair!

"Oops! Sorry, bud." The redhead said, smirking.

"It's Roxas." I snapped.

By now, I could see and hear Demyx laughing nervously, but quietly. I almost wanted to ask him if Axel was always this annoying. "You got rid of Reeden-sensei?" The taller blonde asked.

"Yeah…" The annoying redhead drawled, getting even more on my nerves. "I swear! The whole flippin' lecture was about having the proper uniform." He rolled his eyes then puffed up his cheeks and held his arms away from his body, making him look like an ape. "Kasona! Put the goddamn school shirt on or so help me blah blah biddy blaaaaah!" He mocked the P.E. teacher, sending both Axel and Demyx into fits of hysterical laughter. Zexion smiled, barely. Jeez… that guy needed to loosen up! If anything, he only creeped me out even more!

"What classes do you have, Roxas?" Demyx asked, bouncing up and down. I pulled out my schedule as he pulled out his, comparing them. "Whee! We've got all morning together!"

I looked. Yup. Demyx and I had P.E., Japanese, and (unfortunately) chorus together. I hadn't chosen to be in chorus. The school board people just stuck me in that class.

"Sweet!" Axel practically yelled in our ears, because he was looking over mine and Demyx's shoulders.

"What?!" I yelled back.

"We have Japanese and P.E. together! All four of us!" I rolled my eyes. Oh joy.

I (or should I say "we"?) had P.E. first period. Running around first thing in the morning. Whoopdee flippin' happy doo. And what's worse, I had to deal with two freaks and a statue who insisted on hanging out with me. Though, I gotta say- I was glad they were there. I wouldn't have anyone to talk to and I would be completely lost.

Unlike back in Kalm, the girls had P.E. at the same time as us guys and we had a gunch of mixed classes. Not so lucky for me, though.

And apparently, not so lucky for Axel.

We had just stepped into the "Gymnastics" room, and all of a sudden, the red head became a magnet with girl's eyes! I glanced up at him. He either couldn't care less or he was uncomfortable about it.

"Ooh!" Demyx said, bouncing along beside Axel. "You're a chick magnet, Aku!"

"But I don't wanna be!" He whined. "Too much attention!"

"Wait-" I said, stopping them. "What's 'Aku'?" I had never heard the name mentioned before!

"Demyx tends to make nicknames for everyone." Axel explained. "It's the first part of the way you pronounce my name in Japanese or Wutain."

"Huh?" I was lost. There's different ways to pronounce things in different languages? Even names? Oh shit, I thought. How am I gonna get past Japanese?

"Here- like this," Axel counted on his fingers with each syllable. "A-ku-se-ru. So, take the first two characters of my name, and there's the nickname Demyx gave me." He said, grinning.

Demyx tapped his bottom lips in thought. Zexion stayed quiet and looked bored. Didn't that guy say anything?

"AHA!!" The other blonde suddenly yelled.

"What?" I asked. And before I knew it, I was tackled to the ground in a hug. "ACK!!"

"Your name," He said, squishing my cheeks. "Is Roku!"

Lost again. "'Roku'?" I asked.

"Ro-ku-sa-su." Someone spoke. I jumped, not recognizing the voice.

"It's okay!" Demyx laughed, standing and pulling me to my feet. "It was only Zeku."

"Zexion." Axel said, making sure I understood. I looked over at Zexion. That low voice came outta that kid?! He's smaller than I am, shouldn't he make a higher-pitched sound?!

I thought on my nickname. Roku… I liked it, I decided. "So, Demyx," I said, breaking the silence between the four of us. "What's your nickname?"

He smiled. "It was gonna be 'Deme', but that sounds too much like the Japanese term for 'bastard', so it's Demu." He gave the thumbs-up. "Plus, it matches Aku and Zeku and Roku, so that's even better!" I smiled back.

"Roll call!" Reeden-sensei yelled, blowing the whistle. Demyx and Axel dashed out into the main gymnasium with me and Zexion following. I think I'll stick with these guys.


	2. Music Class

Japanese class went smoothly, and I found that the three of them were telling the truth- in Katakana, my name is Rokusasu; say it really fast and it comes out as Roxas! Cool. I was smiling all through second period. It was kinda of weird, though- Axel and Zexion just started to rattle off in Japanese. Demyx said he caught some of it, but I still don't know what they were saying.

But, every class comes to an end and Demyx and I headed to chorus while Axel and Zexion headed off to wherever. "So," I asked. "Where's the music room?"

Demyx grinned again. "I'll show you!" He seemed way happier than usual.

I groaned. Music was not my thing. "What's up?" The older boy asked me.

"I don't like music very much."

Demyx smiled, linked his hands behind his back, and looked up at the brightly lit ceiling. "I love music." He countered my statement. "It's practically my life, but since there's no place for a sitar in band class, I have to sing."

I paused for a second. "Sitar?" I wondered aloud.

The older of us winked at me. I'll show you it later." He promised. We continued to walk to chorus, when a bunch of giggling girls ran past and into the music room.

Oh no, I thought. They aren't in chorus with us, are they? Demyx laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yup." He said. "That's the group of popular sopranos." I groaned, hoping that those were the only girls in our class.

And so we stepped through the doors to the music room. The place was HUGE! At least, it looked pretty big. We walked down the carpeted steps and pulled out chairs from one of the stacks. This was so weird! I never thought I would be in a music class!

At the front of the room, there were piles and piles of papers, a computer, a laptop, sound equipment, a microphone, and a keyboard. Behind the keyboard sat this graying guy. I leaned over to Demyx. "Is that the teacher?" I asked.

"Yup!" The other blonde answered then waved to the guy. "Hi, Lindsel-sensei!"

Lindsel-sensei looked up from the papers and smiled as he recognized the guy beside me. "Hey, Demyx! Don't give up, do you?" He asked jokingly.

"Don't give up what?" Dem asked.

"On music." Lindsel-sensei explained. "Sorry that I couldn't get your sitar in."

"No biggie."

The teacher blinked when he noticed me. "Hey, Dem, who's this? Never seen him around here before."

I smiled a bit. "I'm Roxas." I said, extending my hand out to him.

"Hey there, Roxas. Did Demyx drag you in?" He asked, shaking my hand.

"Hey!" Dem squeaked, offended.

"Nah, I just ended up in here." I said.

"Ah. I'm actually surprised that he didn't." Lindsel-sensei responded.

"Why's that?" I wondered aloud.

"He was the first boy in a good 20 years to join this school's chorus." He responded, grinning. "A few others joined after him. Even Zexion joined a couple years ago, but dropped out." He frowned. "Do you know why he did that, Dem?"

Demyx smiled a little. "I guess…I guess he was just too shy." He responded, fiddling with the necklace around his neck. I glanced at it. What is that? I wondered.

"Well, I hope you have fun here, Roxas." Lindsel-sensei said, ending the conversation. I nodded and followed Demyx back to the semi-circle of chairs.

He seems like a nice guy, I thought, sitting next to the other high-school student. Maybe this class won't be so bad after all.

The bell sounded, and Lindsel-sensei stood. "Hello everyone. Hope you're enjoying your school day so far." He smiled at us, looking around. "I see that I, of course, have new students in here. Pleased to meet you, to you. As for those of you have been in here before, welcome back." Lindsel-sensei looked over his glasses at the group of girls that had run past us into the room.

"Hi, Lindsel-sensei!!!" One of the girls hollered.

Obnoxious, I thought, rolling my eyes. Why are there so many obnoxious girls in here? Wait…..correction: Why am I in here? Demyx must've noticed me making faces at the floor and tapped me on the shoulder.

"You alright, Roku?" He asked.

That nickname. I smiled at him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

And that's chapter two! . Thanks for reading my insane story up to this point! I know that one of things that Lindsel-sensei says doesn't really make sense, but if you say it aloud, it makes sense. .;; Sorry about that.

Note: Lindsel-sensei is based off my choir teacher, and the obnoxious sopranos are based off the obnoxious sopranos in my class. -.-

Thank you! . Reviews are requested, not required!


	3. Lunch With the Weirdos

Chapter 3: Lunch with the weirdos

I was still in a daze after chorus class. Demyx…had a beautiful voice…I glanced over at him as we headed for the cafeteria and finally took the first good look at him.

Demyx was tall and had long limbs. Seriously. His arms and legs reminded me vaguely of a monkey. His skin was pale, not quite contrasting with his dirty blonde hair. Demyx's face shape, eye shape, and hair color was distinctly European and had me thinking: 'Just what nationality is he? Irish? Scottish? British?….' Then I realized that I was thinking too much and was now staring at the taller boy.

"Roku?" Demyx asked, blinking at me. "You okay?"

I nodded and turned back to face ahead of me as he started to ramble on about something to do with a music something-or-other. I wasn't really paying attention to what Demyx was saying, I was more listening to his voice. Light-hearted, friendly, his voice had the sort of growl to it that Axel had, but it was as if Dem (yes, I had given him a nickname) forced it to be hidden. And, maybe it was just me being stuck on the European thing, but Demyx seemed to have this weird accent that wasn't distinctly one thing or another…Sort of like it was several accents mixed together.

"Hey! Roxas!!"

"Huh?!" I snapped out of my thoughts just in time to catch myself from walking right into the lunch table. "Oh! Hi…" I noticed that Axel was laughing a bit, and Dem was…giggling. Like a school girl. Demyx was laughing like a little, fucking, school girl. Sorta reminded me of Kairi's giggling…

"Hey there, blondie." Axel said, smirking. Stupid jerk and his stupid smirk and stupid stupid stupid! "You day-dreaming? I think Demy is rubbing off on you."

"Hey!" Dem squeaked in protest, earning pokes from the red-head. Zexion sat in silence, but I could see him smiling a little.

"Well, well, well…" A deep voice from behind me spoke. "Look who decided to show their faces again this year?"

I whipped my head around. "Oh," and I saw these huge guys. "Shit…" I turned back around to face the other three guys. "You know this dude?"

They must've, because Axel was snarling at the leader guy, Zexion shot optical daggers at him, and Demyx looked like he wanted to cut off the guy's balls and use them for ear rings. 'I'll take that as a "yes", then.' I thought.

"So, Axe," the big guy said, smirking. "You got another bitch?"

Damn me and my blond roots; it took me a second to figure out who he was talking about. The dick was talking about me. I turned and glared at him. "What'd you say?!"

I heard Axel stand out of his seat, the metal legs scraping across the floor. "You don't know anything, Richard!" He growled, scaring even me. "Back off."

Richard laughed. "Why should I, fag?" 

At this, the muscles in Axel's arms went rigid with anger (I could see it, even through the school uniform's sleeves), Zexion froze and scraped his nails across the table, and Demyx look like he had just been slapped across the face. I'm not sure how I looked; probably more surprised than anything else. "Hey!" I heard myself say. "Lay off!"

"Make me." Was Richard's response. Gods, I hated this guy already. All he had to do was call these three one simple, three-lettered word, and I was close to flying off the handlebars. I'm sure it was because that Axel and Zexion's anger was feeding into me, somehow. Or maybe it was the hurt expression on Demyx's face…

"Leave him out of it!" Demyx snapped, hand clenched around his necklace. No, no, no! Demyx, don't-!

Richard snapped his gaze to the other blonde standing next to me. "What was that?" He growled at the tall guy.

Demyx bit his lip and looked at the ground. That's right, dummy! You shouldn't have said anything! "I…"

He mumbled.

"What," Richard emphasized the word as he grabbed Demyx's wrist. "did you say, 'Sinner'?!" My eyes widened to the size of trash can lids. No… no, no, no! Leave him alone, you bastard! That's what I wanted to say to the dick, but nothing would come out. It's like, as Richard was squeezing Demyx's wrist, he was squeezing my throat shut and no words would come out.

"Don't touch him." The voice I heard only a few times before came out from Zexion's throat, seeming to growl a threat towards Richard.

The big guy kept a grip on Dem, but looked surprised. "Huh?!" He practically hollered. "What was that, freak?!"

Zexion turned slowly, until the one eye that was covered by lavender hair glared at the jerk who had a hold of my new friend.

Ever felt like something happened, and you didn't see it because you blinked? You know, kind of like a time warp. That's exactly what happened. One second, Zexion was just sitting there, glaring at Richard, the next, Demyx was free and Richard was howling in pain.

If you were able to use a slow mo camera on that moment, you'd be able to see Zexion turning and whacking the bony part of Richard's wrist in one, swift movement.

"I said," Zexion muttered, laying a hand on Demyx's shoulder as he stood up. "Don't touch him."

Richard ran off, the cronies we hadn't really seen following after him.

"Well," Axel said, sitting back down, completely relaxed again. "That was fun." If I could've seen the words he spoke, they would've been dripping with sarcasm. "Hey Roxas, come sit over here!"

I did as the red-head asked and sat next to him, immediately noticing something unnatural about him. 'Whoa!' I thought, glancing at him out of the corner of my eye. 'Are people supposed to give off that much heat?'

Axel grinned. "Though, we did a pretty good job, right?" I was confused. 'We'? Didn't Zexion hit the guy? Well, maybe it was one of those 'one-person's-victory-is-the-group's-victory' things.

Zexion nodded. "I'll toast to that." He lifted the can of soda, causing to Demyx to laugh.

"Thanks, Zeku!" Demyx said.

The lavender haired guy stopped in the middle of drinking a gulp of soda. "Hmm? What for?" He asked.

I watched as the smile on Demyx's face grew (and much to my dismay, it made my stomach go all weird.) and a blush dust across his nose. (which was absolutely adorable. GODDAMMIT! I'm not gay!!) "Don't be silly, Zeku! You're my savior!" The musician said happily. Oh, all was good. Demyx would have bruises on his wrists but-WHOA.

Before I knew what was happening, Demyx had pulled Zexion over to him and planted a kiss on the silent guy's lips. I'm sure my eyes bugged out of their sockets. I felt my heart plummet.

Oh. So that's how it was..?

Damn, what am I getting so upset about? It's not like I ever liked the guy! I mean, sure, he's tall, gorgeous, has a beautiful-

"Oh shit." I said aloud and let my head hit the lunch table, obviously earning puzzled looks from the three older boys.

This was bad. Mom had it all planned out for me and Sora. He would marry Kairi, and I would marry her twin, Namine. But, goddammit… Damn me if I couldn't help but like those green eyes that seemed to have an energy all their own and the silver necklace around a pale neck. Damn me to hell.

'Well, at least there was an upside to this.' I thought, as we grabbed our lunches. 'At least I don't go to church…'


End file.
